


Kiss and (Hopefully Not) Cry

by Leech_Inkwell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Han Jumin After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Ice Skating, flustered beans, the married life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leech_Inkwell/pseuds/Leech_Inkwell
Summary: What's a better way to spend Christmas day other than teaching your wife how to ice skate?(This is for a Secret Santa)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Kiss and (Hopefully Not) Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Cassie!! I'm your Secret Santa! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Your requests were pretty vague, which was good because that gave me a lot of creative freedom. (But it also made it a bit difficult to think of an idea haha) 
> 
> In the end, I went with "A soft fanfic between Jumin and MC (Christmas Themed or Not!)" 
> 
> Hopefully, you like ice skating lol
> 
> I still want to be anonymous, but I'm not sure how that'll work since I have to share this on my Ao3, but that's okay.

Nobody was at the skating rink. Everybody else was probably spending their time with family during the holidays, so it was just MC and Jumin (and a couple of bodyguards situated quite far away).

The two of them stood at the entrance of the outdoor skating rink, soft snowflakes gently scattering over them, leaving white flakes in their hair. 

Jumin turned to look in the eyes of his beloved.

"My love."

"Yes, Jumin?" MC glanced up, a soft smile grazing her lips. 

"Are you ready?"

"Oh," she said, suddenly embarrassed, "I'm not sure. I haven't skated since I was a little girl. I'm a little rusty."

Jumin cupped her cheek as she leaned into the softness of his gloved hand, "You'll be perfect no matter what." 

"You always know the right thing to say."

"Of course. That's why I married you."

She laughed. Her laugh was quiet and crystalline. Jumin loved her laugh. "You're funny," she whispered in between laughter.

He smiled, "Here, let me help you put your ice skates on."

"Of course," MC said.

A couple of benches were lined up next to the entrance, so other skaters can lace up their skates. She sat on the nearest one. Jumin crouched in front of her, taking off his gloves and folding them carefully into his pockets.

Delicately, Jumin slipped off her right shoe, revealing a green sock with many tiny reindeer sewn on it.

Jumin chuckled, "You're so cute, MC."

"You make me cute," she responded.

"Really? I'd argue it to be the other way around."

As Jumin started the put on MC's skates, there was a lull in the conversation. After a moment, MC broke it by saying, "Those skates are really pretty."

They were. The ice skates were a pale white with pink accents and embroidered jewels. They glittered in the sliver of moonlight that peeked out from the snowy clouds in the sky.

Those ice skates were one of his many Christmas gifts to her. Once (and only once), MC mentioned how she wanted to go ice skating passing conversation. The last time MC went, she was just a little girl. Come Christmas, two beautifully laced skates were delicately unwrapped from an equally beautiful box.

He smiled, "Only the best for my beautiful soul."

"Thank you; you're so sweet. How on earth did I ever get so lucky?" MC blushed. She loved that pet name.

"I should be asking the same."

Jumin finished lacing up the skates and sat to lace his own. After, he stood up, holding his hand out to MC. She took it, allowing Jumin to pick her up by the hand. When MC stood, she wobbled slightly, gripping Jumin's arm for support. 

Jumin whispered, "Don't worry. I got you."

MC nodded, trusting him completely. Jumin guided MC to the ice. He stepped into the rink first, his posture completely straight, without a wobble in sight.

He held MC by the hands as she slowly stepped into the rink.

Immediately, she lost her balance and crashed into the sturdy wall that was her husband. Jumin caught her, wrapping his arms around MC in a half hug-half death grip.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Jumin chuckled, nuzzling her hair "This is a great excuse to hug you." This elicited a small snort from her.

"Here," Jumin continued, "Grab my hands." MC obliged, her tiny hands fitting perfectly into Jumin's larger ones. "Now, bend down slightly and lean forward."

MC copied his movements. 

"This will help you to not fall. Now, follow my lead."

Jumin started to skate backward with MC dragging behind. She didn't dare to move her skates an inch, lest she fell again.

MC tried to glance down to see how she was doing--

"Don't look down," he said, "You'll fall."

Despite her internal protests, MC kept her gaze strictly on her love's eyes. She trusted him.

All of a sudden, Jumin took a turn around the rink. On instinct, MC turned her skates slightly to avoid falling. She wobbled for a moment before steadying herself.

"You're doing so well, my love," Jumin said, his smile so genuine, his eyes so bright.

MC swayed slightly, distracted for a split second.

They skated like this for a few minutes. After a while, MC, filled with a smidge of confidence, started copying Jumin's movements. She moved her legs back and forth, but she refused to take her feet off of the ice.

MC concentrated on remaining steady. Don't fall, she repeated to herself like a mantra. She was so busy concentrating that she didn't realize that Jumin had said something until he finished with an, "Alright, darling?"

"Oh, sorry, dear. Could you repeat that again?"

"Try to take your skates off the ice, my love."

She almost asked Jumin to repeat what he said a second time, certain that her ears were playing tricks on her. MC swallowed hard, "A-Already? Are you sure I can do that without falling?"

"Positive."

Slowly, but surely, MC lifted one skate off the ice. Then, she immediately set it down. MC resisted the urge to look at her feet, and looked at Jumin, instead. When Jumin nodded encouragingly, she repeated the motion, lifting her other foot and setting it down. 

MC did this over and over again, gaining momentum with each larger step. It was like walking, just with more gliding across the ground. She was just walking. That was all.

No.

MC wasn't walking.

She was skating.

She couldn't help herself, MC laughed, delightfully. "Honey, look! I'm doing it!"

"Yes, you are," Jumin laughed along with her; MC's laughter was infectious.

"I-I can't believe it!" MC's voice raised in pitch, "I'm actually skating. I missed this so much," she looked around at her environment.

The air was exactly the same as it was when she first came here, but it felt brighter, clearer all of a sudden.

Her cheeks were hurting from all the smiling.

MC's eyes drifted back to Jumin, the love of her life, "I love you so much."

And then she fell.

All of a sudden, the clouds from above filled her vision. MC blinked and looked up at the snowy night sky, slightly dazed. The snowflakes drifting down kissed her cheeks, snapping MC out of her state. She was laying on her back, the cold, hard ice making itself known against her head.

MC looked at Jumin, who was starting to sit up. "What happened?" MC asked as Jumin helped her to sit up as well, "I thought I was doing well."

"You were doing great," he chuckled, a red tint clouding his cheeks, "That was my fault. I apologize."

"Wait, how? I thought you had all of those lessons when you were younger."

While on their way to the ice skating rink, MC had asked him if he'd even knew how to skate himself. Jumin responded by telling her how his father had wanted him to be well-rounded as a child and had signed him up for multiple lessons, ice skating included. 

He hadn't been skating in a while, but he still remembered all of the moves.

"You're so cute. It distracted me," he said.

MC blinked for a couple of seconds, "You're flustered!" She finally said.

Jumin's red hue grew slightly darker, "You are the only person in my life that is able to fluster me."

She laughed and swung her arms around Jumin, pulling him into a hug. "But, darling," she whispered into the crook of his neck, "We're married."

Jumin squeezed her ever so slightly, "But you get even more beautiful every day, which I didn't know that was possible."

MC backed out of the hug, and Jumin took her chin into his hand, gently pulling her face close to his, "You are so beautiful, funny, and amazing, MC. I'm so thankful that I get to spend every single second of my life with you. I love you."

This time, it was MC's turn to blush. She turned away, completely red in the face while murmuring, "Stop."

"See?" He chuckled, a little smug, "You still get flustered, too."

"I love you, too."

Jumin smiled and slowly stood up, still maintaining his perfect posture. "Let's continue, shall we?" Once again, he held out his hand, and once again, MC took it.

They fell into the same movements that they were doing before Jumin's (and technically MC's) fall: Jumin skating backward with MC in tow, holding on tight.

The air around them was quiet with only the sound of their skates gliding across the ice. Ever so often, there would be the occasional tip from Jumin or comment from MC. 

The silence didn't feel awkward at all. Instead, it was serene, like they were in sync with each other's emotions and thoughts. MC and Jumin didn't need sound to communicate. They spoke with the glint of an eye, a small hitch in the breath, or a tilt of the head.

It was beautiful, really, and MC wished that she could preserve this perfect silence forever. Just the two of them (and the occasional bodyguard).

"We're going to stop now," Jumin whispered, seemingly also disappointed to ruin the silence, "Point your toes outward," when MC did just that, he continued, "That's right. Now put one of your feet at an angle. Then, you'll stop."

MC tried to do that, but her feet wobbled; she let out a whine of distress.

"It's alright," Jumin gently assured her, "Let's try that again."

After a couple of attempts, MC finally slowed to a stop, almost crashing into Jumin. She managed to stop herself in time, though.

She said, "I stopped."

"Yes, you did," he leaned over and pecked MC on the cheek, "I'm proud of you."

"What now?"

"Now, you skate on your own."

"Wait!" MC said, louder than she meant to, "I-I-I can't do that, yet! You still have to teach me."

"But you have already learned the basics, my love."

"Yeah, but…" she paused and looked away, "It's scary...to skate on my own."

"Alright," he whispered, tilting her face towards him with his hand, "You know I can't say no to that face. Come on."

MC smiled, reassured. She held out her hands for Jumin to grab, which he did. Then, he started to skate backward, again, with MC following behind.

As they skated, she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to be married to Jumin Han. She adored living with him, waking up to the sweet sound of his kisses, dancing with him in the late hours of the night. MC couldn't believe how lucky she was.

MC was so lucky to have answered those texts.

To have gone to that apartment.

To have met him.

To have helped him untangle the threads that have been plaguing him for far too long.

To have dated and married him.

She was so lucky.

"I'm going to let go, now."

MC snapped out of her thoughts. Her hold on his hands tightened until MC realized that Jumin was asking a question, not a statement.

She looked at him squarely in his eyes. As much as MC was worried, she knew that she had to do this eventually. Besides, Jumin would never let go if he thought that she wasn't ready.

"...Alright," she said, nodding, and she let go of his hands. MC drifted away.

At first, MC started slowing down. She looked up at Jumin and saw his encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, she started speeding up, catching up to him.

Jumin turned around so that he was skating forward again.

"Hey, darling, look!" MC laughed and pointed down, "I'm skating! On my own!"

"I knew you could do it," Jumin smiled.

"When are you going to teach me how to skate backward like you?"

He chuckled, "Maybe next time, dear."

She grinned in response.

They skated around the rink multiple times, perfectly synchronized. (Except for the couple times that MC wobbled and fell, but she just laughed those off.)

After a while, they went their separate ways, going in opposite directions of the rink.

She watched as he did figure eights, twirls, and other amazing movements that MC couldn't begin to describe. Jumin was so graceful skating, and she could help but stare in awe.

At one point, he caught sight of her and smirked, beckoning to come to the center of the rink with him.

As she was skating towards him, Jumin kept up his mischievous smirk. He was planning something, she knew it. MC was slowing down until Jumin started skating towards her at full speed.

She yelped in surprise as he grabbed MC by the torso, lifting her up and twirling her in the air. The cold air whipped through her hair and skin, calming her down. MC breathed in deep, relishing the beauty of it all. Then, all too quickly, Jumin set her down. He held her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, MC," he laughed, "I couldn't resist. I hope I didn't scare you." He looked down at her, his eyes shiny and bright. Jumin's smile only grew the longer he looked at her.

MC loved him. MC loved Jumin so much. Even after being married, she still felt the same butterflies in her stomach that had plagued her when they first met. She loved Jumin so much that she didn't know what to do except clutch at his jacket and stare into those beautiful eyes of his.

"MC?" Jumin's smile faltered, "What's wrong?"

"Jumin," she whispered, leaning in closer.

"Yes, my love?"

"Merry Christmas."

MC gently held his head, pulling Jumin in to kiss him. It was slightly messy at first, as Jumin took a second to figure out what was going on. But after a moment, he fell into it, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the small of her back. 

"Merry Christmas, MC," Jumin hummed into her lips, tickling her.

She pulled back, for a split second, "I love you," and went back in, kissing him harder.

All MC could register was the warmth of his lips on hers. The snow, cold, and winter were gone. There was only Jumin, her love.

And she wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
